Never Sad
by EpicMenma
Summary: Naruto is injured... But how? Under the watch of Sakura and Hinata, will Naruto be able to overcome the pain?
1. Chapter -What happened?

**Chapter 1-What happened?**

 **Naruto's POV:**

 _Everything_ was black. My vision was gone and I as, strangely, feeling light-headed. I heard _**Sai's and Sakura's voice**_ quietly behind the black background.

 _'He's very weak. He won't be out of bed for at least 3 days.'_

 **3 DAYS!?** That is way too long. I want my Ramen! Wait... What happened? Why am I in bed?

Then, I heard my name being repeated by... Hinata?

Rubbing my eyes with my painful arms, I mumbled:

"Hina-ta" I knew that I stuttered but it was the best that I could do.

"Please:" She looked at me in concern:" Don't try to talk. It'll hurt more."

She fell onto her knees and I could tell that she wanted me to talk.

"This pain is-N-nothing" I the collapsed into my bed.

"Naruto-kun...A-re you o-ok?"

"He isn't." Sakura said, reading somthing off of a clipoard.

I turned to them and asked "Guys, What exactly happened?"


	2. Chapter 2-A strange visit

**Hiya! I'm back and ready for more writing. I can't wait! Actually... I can. ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IS NOT OWNED BY ME. DUH!**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Yes I didn't do this last time...**

 **Chapter 2- Worried friends**

 **Hinata's POV:**

Naruto looked at us very strangely for the rest of my visit. Like something was on his mind. I couldn't wrap my head around it, what could be wrong? Maybe he needs something..

"What exactly happened?"

Yup. That's what was wrong.

"I-it's time for me to g-go." I mumbled, opening the door slowly.

Sakura nodded "Ok. Please get some ointment for me!"

Nodding back, I turned to Naruto and saw a sad, pale face staring at me. He tilted his head at me as I walked out.

"Fine.."

And he wants ramen again. Really, it was strange of me to be annoyed from a request from him... But seriously?

 **Naruto's POV:**

I grinned in success and celebrated, in my head. Before I could think of finishing my celebratory gloat, my hand quickly gripped the bleeding wound on my arm. The arm, which was unable to move, hurt so much that I lied down in the musty hospital bed and sat there. For a time I can't count!

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura ran up to me,

"No. It hurts s-so much.."

"If only I had some ointment..."


	3. Chapter 3-The barbecue

**Hiya! Yeah, it's me. Again... Eating cookies and writing. Best day EVER! Ahhhh... By the fire that I don't have...=( Anyway... Disclaimer?**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IS NOT OWNED BY ME. I WISH I DID THOUGH...**

 **Chapter 3-The barbecue:**

 **Ten-ten's POV:**

Hinata came running up to us, clipboard in hand. Her other hand had a small wrapped box with a dangling ribbon which had sparked my interest.

"Hey Hinata!" I waved at her,

"Hi-"

I interrupted, saying:"Who's that for?"

"Emm.. Well..He..." she mumbled

"Naw how cute!" Ino decided to enter our conversation; "Let me guess..."

"I have to go now, so.."

"Ok! Wanna go have barbecue tonight?" I waved.

Hinata hesitated and then nodded adding that she will tell Sakura as well. With a simple _'see ya'_ as a goodbye, Hinata went to the hospital with the clipboard and box tightly in hand.

"She's a bit off, right?" Ino decided to stop the awkward silence. I replied with a simple nod the suggested;

"Let's ask what's wrong at the barbecue."

 _ **At the barbecue:**_

I waited for Hinata, Sakura and Ino at the door of the Korean barbecue restaurant. In the distance, the three girls where silhouetted in the background, approaching the shop. One of them, Ino, was racing up to me at full speed, her hand waving about in the air.

"Hi! Did you wait long?" she yelled from 10 feet away,

"Kind of, don't worry about it!" I said, normally.

"l-looks like everyone's here then." Hinata smiled, looking at us happier than this morning.

As we sat at the reserved table, I decided to nudge up closer to Hinata and ask;

"Why are you so happy tonight when this morning you where worried about a box?"

She squealed and then Ino added;

"What was in it anyway?"

Sakura immediately said:" There was ramen in there, for Naruto."

Me and ,especially, Ino, seemed quite interested about what goes on in Hinata's visits. To be honest, Hinata was so red I thought someone was strangling her.


	4. Chapter 4-Secret Visit Begins

**Hiya! It's me! Back with... no news except, well, I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS MEANING I CANT POST THEN! That's it anyway...**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO. lol**

 **Chapter 4-Secret visit begins:**

 **Hinata's POV:**

I knew that my face was red at this point but really, I couldn't care less. Or could I? Right now I have more important things to worry about like, for example, Naruto's injuries. I fidgeted in my seat as Ten-ten and Ino was whispering to each other. Eating some meat, I turned to Sakura. She shrugged at me then said:  
"The meat's cooked, guys."

I knew why she said that and I was grateful that she did. I just stared at the meat sizzling on the barbecue grill, wondering if I should make up an excuse and go home. However Ten-ten conveniently asked:

"You not hungry?"

I shook my head and said: "I have to head home."

Everyone just said a simple 'bye' and watched me leave. It wasn't too late and Hanabi knew I was _'with some friends' so_ I'd be late coming home. Sighing, I ran over to the hospital and requested a quick visit with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5-Her

**Yo! The 5th chapter already? that's incredible on my behalf. I might as well make this chapter longer than!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. DUH!**

 **Chapter 5:Her:**

 **Naruto's POV:**

I tiredly stared at the blank wall in-front of me. It was late and hardly _anyone_ visits at this time of the evening unless they want to getaway from bad scenarios. When this thought struck my mind, the door opened and Hinata came in and told me about the random barbecue the girls had. She told me that she never wants to do that _again_ but I knew that she was just tired...And annoyed. That too. At least I was happy. I had my ramen.

"I was just hoping someone would open that door." I chuckled lightly.

"Wow. Isn't that funny?" She then giggled and we just laughed until our throats were dry.

"I-I'm going to see Hanabi at home now.." She paused;"Bye"

"Bye."

That was all I could manage for the time-being. The second she shut the door I fell asleep.

 **Hinata's POV:**

After leaving the hospital, I headed home. Quickly. When I got there, I opened the door, took off my shoes at the step, shut the door and ran straight to Hanabi (who was in-charge of the house for a bit).

"Hi big sister!" She ran up to me and hugged me,

"Hi." I tried to look as happy as I could and then said;" Don't tell father that I went to see Naruto, ok?"

She nodded,"Sure, you said you were with friends,were you?"

"Emm.." I stopped;" Yes I was with Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten."

Partially true. Hanabi just nodded and gave me some _green tea_ which I drank at the table before going to my room.


	6. Chapter 6-Kiba

**Hiya!I want o get on with this chapter right away and there is no news so...**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I** **DO** **N'T OWN NARUTO**

 **Chapter 6-Worries:**

 **Hinata's POV:**

In the morning, I sat under the kotatsu we had put in for winter. For the first time this season, it was snowing, giving us a first-hand reminder that it was winter already. At that time, I was wondering if I should go help Sakura at the hospital. With this thought deeply in mind, I asked;

"Should I go to the hospital today, Hanabi?"

She turned to me and then answered;" Why? What is there to do?"

"My friend..." I paused then whispered softly;"NN-narut-to... Is h-hurt.."

"What?" At that point I knew that she couldn't hear me, luckily.

"Whatever is wrong with your 'friend' you should go!" She giggled

In relief, I said,"Ok, see you."

Without hesitation, I walked out the door and then sprinted to the hospital, through heavy snow. It was cold outside so the second I saw the hospital I ran inside the building. I walked up to the bench and waited for my turn until the door opened. Behind the door, there was a very familiar shadow which had a white dog by his/her sid. Kiba. As soon as he noticed me, he approached me and yelled;

" **Where the hell where you? Everyday we where looking for you!"**

I mumbled;"Helping Sakura with Naruto-kun..." I realized how my voice was getting quieter so I just stopped talking.


	7. Chapter 7-The real problem starts NOW!

**Hi! Two posts, one day! I'm on a roll! A cookie dough roll. Disclaimer... NOW!**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

 **Chapter 6:The real problem starts NOW!**

 **Sakura's POV:**

I searched the whole room for ointment or at least some form of rubbing medicine. In every box i looked in, every drawer I searched through. Nothing. Turning to Naruto, I saw a small, weak boy clutching his arm. The arm was bleeding from old scars and on his face, there was a large rash. He breathed quickly, like he was panicking or something. However there was nothing to panic about! Shizune opened the door with a large, brown box in her hands.

"What happened?" Shizune quickly asked, turning to me in hurry.

"Well..." I returned the worried glance she had given me;" I walked into the room and he was bleeding down his arm! I really don't know what happened!"

Looking inside the box, I saw one herbal ointment. That should help a little. Quickly, I opened the bottle and placed some on my hand. Then, I carefully rubbed it into the wound. After rushing around the room for a bit, I found some bandages which I wrapped around the scars. His arm then dropped like it wasn't in his control anymore. Luckily, Naruto was still breathing so he would survive. This, to me, was nothing. Easy to treat but hard to figure out why his arm was bleeding in the first place!


	8. Chapter 8- We have to keep watch

**Hi! I'm back! *yay...* I actually ate a cookie dough roll. . . *yay...* Disclaimer?**

 **DISCLAIMER!  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *yay...***

 **Chapter 8- We have to keep watch:**

 **Sakura's POV:**

I calmed down after letting the ointment settle on the injury. I let Shizune keep watch on the patient as I went to buy supplies. The shop wasn't far away so it wouldn't take too long. At the shop I quickly bought some medical herbs and 10 bottles of ointment. On the way back from the shops, I bumped into Hinata going to her usual hospital appointment to see Naruto. When I told her about the crazy moment I just had to deal with, she sped up her walking speed and asked;

"Is he okay?"

to which I replied;

"Yeah, he's probably asleep right now."

The rest of our walk was silent. And very awkward. When we got to the hospital, Hinata waited for her turn while I went to Naruto's room and put the stock of ointment and herbs away in a cabinet. The rest of the day went like normal. Flowers, chat, leave,check-up, also leave.

The next day, I was checking his injuries and most of it was okay. Except for his right leg. It was broken in several places and it apparently hurt when it was moved. He didn't seem to care but it could swell so I wrapped it in a bandage and said that;

"Tomorrow you can leave the hospital but you'll have to use crutches to walk."

It was the most simplest way to explain it because Naruto is way to dense to understand the sentence if it was put in different words. Then, I remembered some thing...

"You also might need to be supervised by someone when going around the village."

He just mumbled 'okay' and waited for me to say something. I, on the other hand, was flicking through a file of available people. I couldn't choose Sai. Naruto argued with him and I think that he hates Sai. I needed to be in the hospital an I only get some days of being free. That leaves Hinata and Kiba. They should be fine. I guess.

...


End file.
